Switch
by PristineCladestine
Summary: Sorcery!  Gender exchange!  An attempt at humor!  That's all you will find here folks.  And it's short, what more could you want?  Teen to be safe!


This was an idea I gave to someone to write: How about Inuyasha becomes a chick and Kagome a dude and then they use the Shikon Jewel to change back but since it was such a petty incident it bursts and disappears and then Kagome is shot home as a dude and Inuyasha will forever be a girl and then Sesshomaru goes, "Aw... I don't hit girls." (Though he totally would if annoyed.).

I don't think s/he liked it. (She was a Mary Sue girl, maybe that's why.)

So, here I go!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha in no way, shape, or form belongs to me. I take no claim over any tangible (as well as intangible) property, trademarks, copyrights, etc. Let's just have some fun!

Dead of night, cold, still air stagnantly filled the surrounding area of a secluded lake house. A mysteriously cloaked figure was hunched over a glowing orb and whispering incantations that seemed to turn the glow to a pink and blue mixture and separate then turn black. The dismal being smirked and the body fell to the ground. Exhaustion or death?

Morning mist fell over the small abandoned shack that the troop was sleeping in at the time. The five lay at rest, awaiting the sun rise to wake them, their dreams could not be disturbed after all their hard work and efforts to save one village after the other.

Golden light hit the eye lids of the youngest, arousing him from his slumber and then the light was able to awake the rest and the little demon. Yawns and stretching was in order, and the awkward screaming.

"Who's there?!" Sango exclaimed after hearing an unfamiliar voice.

"It's me Sango! But-" the person whose voice alarmed the young woman was subtly masculine but had a tone that mirrored a woman's in deep distress - body shadowed by blankets.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She inquired, with her weapon in hand, but during her interrogation another scream was heard from the far side of the hut.

"My, my. I didn't know I went out last night."

"Get your hands off of me, Miroku! You obviously don't care if I break them in half!" the second unfamiliar voice was hooting and womanly.

"Such ugly words from such a beautiful woman."

"Woman?! What are you talking about? You stupid monk."

Sango ran to the other side of the cabin and saw Miroku - but with a woman with silver hair, glowing eyes but a predatory gaze and an angry aura.

"Miroku! What's the meaning of this?!" she yelled, forgetting about the man altogether.

"I seriously don't have any idea." He looked over to the girl and stared intently at her, "Did you eat the man whose clothes you are wearing by any chance?"

"Eat the man, clothes… these are my clothes!" she shouted.

"Think again, woman." Sango remarked and held up a bowl of water.

"What? What happened? Why am I?" this new woman fainted and Sango walked back to the other end of the small room and grabbed the stunned being's hair and drug him into more sunlight.

"Are you in cahoots with this woman?" she asked, with a rather intimidating tone.

"N-no! I don't know who she is, Sango!"

"How do you know my name?!" answer me.

"It's me, Sango! Kagome! I swear it! Would I lie to you?"

"You're a horrible liar, demon. Transforming into Kagome, but you're obviously a male." Miroku pointed his staff at the man's throat.

All this commotion and Shippo just watched with Kilala sitting on his lap. Eyes never wavering from the scene and he finally decided to voice out an opinion of his own.

"Hey Sango, Miroku. I don't think this guy is lying. It has to be Kagome, or else Kilala would've already freaked out on him and on that girl over there."

"I guess so, but how can we tell for sure?"

The man scrambled to prove himself, "See? The Shikon Jewel! How about we get ready and I can tell you where the next shard is!"

"Fine, if that's how it has to be." Miroku kept his staff at his side and Sango lowered her weapon as well and walked back to gather up the belongings of everyone.

"I guess there's no way someone could get that uniform around here." She said as she bumped the man and walked to the exit.

"Miroku, I think you need to carry the girl."

"Ah, yes. I do believe so." He said with a sly smile, "Well then, here we go." He lifted her up over his shoulder, "My she's a little heavier than the type of woman I normally carry. But I guess I have the weight over beauty over my shoulder."

"Whatever you say, Miroku! Just don't drop her."

"I won't, Shippo."

As Miroku was outside, Kilala already transformed and the woman was slung over her back as the man watched and Shippo also hopped on. The man felt a tremor and spoke.

"I sense a jewel shard, no two. This way!" he hollered, running North into the woods.

"Should we follow him? It could be a trap."

"It can't be helped, Miroku. Let's just follow him, he's starting to act more and more like Kagome." She looked over to the woman on Kilala, "And the necklace she's wearing is only Inuyasha's."

"Yes, but it could be a replica."

"We'll figure that out when she wakes up! Let's go!"

They followed the man and Kilala to a clearing in the middle of the forest and there was a shimmering lake with a shore house next to it, a run down shack with boarded up windows and some wear-and-tear everywhere.

"In there." The man said, trembling.

"Well, go in then." Sango said, "Or are you too scared?"

"I am scared." He retorted, "Look at that place!"

Miroku stepped up, "A man should be fearless."

Just then, the woman started to stir.

"Hmm… umm… ouch. Where am I?"

"We're in a clearing. And now, for the second test. Man, say sit."

The woman fell over Kilala and screamed protests as the man sighed.

"As if this will prove anything. Sit."

And the woman face plummeted into the ground and screamed, "What's wrong with you Kagome?!"

She looked up, "Kagome? You're a man!"

"Well, you're a woman now!"

"I see, these two can tell each other apart. I say, let's trust them and get those jewel shards." Miroku whispered to Sango, as the two by Kilala and Shippo were screaming obvious observations at each other.

"I suppose so, or else Inuyasha would've said something about the man's scent." Sango got ready for a fight, "Kagome. Let's go get that jewel shard."

"Jewel shard? I'm coming, too!" Inuyasha screamed, readying his weapon.

"Sorry miss, you stay behind." Miroku said, playfully putting his index finger on her nose.

"Miroku! Don't you touch me! I'm going in no matter what."

"Fine, whatever you want. Shippo, stay back here as we check it out."

"All right, go on Kilala. You can go, I'll be fine."

Kilala nodded and jumped ahead of everyone, running towards the poor hut and ramming through a makeshift door that fell to the floor with a "fwump" and cracked in two.

As the group reached the door frame, they looked about and darkness engulfed the whole home and moribund air settled around them that smelled of death, herbs, and rotted wood.

"What's that?" the man gasped, pointing to a body on the floor.

Miroku walked over to the body and inspected it, "This old woman is dead." He said a little prayer and looked up, "Kagome, let's get the jewel shard and bury her."

"Yeah." The man agreed, he looked around and spotted a crystal ball. "They're inside that!"

The woman looked at it, "A crystal ball?"

"Yes. The two shards are inside the ball."

"How do you propose we open it?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Well, there has to be a way the woman got them inside."

"Do you think this woman was a sorceress that did this to you and Inuyasha?"

"It's wholly possible Sango, but right now we need to get the jewel shards." Kagome inspected the crystal, "Maybe there a compartment where she inserted the shards."

"Or some type of spell to get them inside."

"Maybe she, herself, could go through material objects."

"These theories are all well and good, but I say let's just smash it!" the woman took the crystal orb and threw it against the floor; It shattered into dust-like pieces which all shone and then faded.

A shiver went throughout Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies and their bodies flickered shades of red and blue until finally it stopped a minute later, as they stared back at a fearful Miroku and Sango. The two looked themselves over and screamed.

"We're not back to normal!?"

"What could've happened?!"

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

"Oomph!"

"I think that made the spell permanent." Miroku sadly informed them.

"Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Oomph…"

"Don't worry Kagome!" a voice called from outside, "You have the Sacred Jewel!"

"Huh? That's right Shippo! I do!" he picked up the two shards and connected them all together. "You know, maybe we can make a wish on the Sacred Jewel."

"It's worth a try." Sango said with hope.

They buried the woman in all respects for her body, even if she placed this awkward curse on them. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha by the waterfront and they held hands with intertwined fingers over the Sacred Jewel.

"Are you ready, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome." He added an extra nod of confidence.

They both closed their eyes and internally asked the Scared Jewel for it's blessing to go back to the way they once were. Its beautiful cherry glow covered the two beings that stood together and made their bodies feel light and airy. But the glow became a dark wine color and made their bodies fall deep in the earth and shake the surrounding area.

"What's going on?!"

"Kagome, don't let go of my hands!"

"I'll try!"

The jewel burned their palms and they instinctively let go, just as they released the jewel it shattered once more and shot to the sky.

A womanly voice spoke, as soft as cotton and as serious as death, "To make such a petty wish as this world is on the brink of destruction. You are not worthy of holding such a treasure." And then the shards flew like bullets to areas they could not see.

Kagome was thrown through the brushes of everything in the feudal era to the well and she was sent home.

Inuyasha was thrown to the ground to be knocked unconscious as the rest of the troop was confused and staring in awe.

In a far away wooded area, Kikyou was resting in a tree as her flying demons protected her whereabouts. She could see something shining in the distance, coming for her in such a fast speed she reached for her bow and arrow to only find it right in front of her.

"A jewel shard." She went to reach for it but plenty of other shards came together and made a small piece of the whole. "What's this?"

She picked it up and looked to the sky, "What possibly could've happened to them? I hope they're not hurt in any way."

Her senses told her that this shard was pure and good, "But why doesn't Kagome have it?"


End file.
